Reste
by Maywen
Summary: Des retrouvailles à la mort de Lionel Luthor... OS Chlex


Un petit OS Chlex

Ecrit: par: Moi! Maywen Chlo

disclamer: Tout m'appartient! Les mots du dico, les personnages et même l'ordinateur sur lequel je tape avec amour

Note perso : Bonne lecture, Review review review je vous aime!

* * *

-Alors monsieur Luthor, Nous pouvons commencer ?

-Faites vite Miss Sullivan

« Pourquoi ? Trop de tensions suite à tout ça ? Ou pressé d'être enfin libéré d'un poids ? Ou une belle brune ? »

-C'est un terrible drame qui vous touche aujourd'hui

-Je viens juste de perdre mon père alors

-Oui, je suppose

-J'appellerais plutôt ça une excellente nouvelle

-Donc la rivalité Luthor était à ce point… tenace ?

-Vous venez de quelle planète ?

-Krypton

« oh le joli sourire »

-Et bien, sur cette planète… Vous savez sur Terre…

-Mr Luthor

-Oui… ma famille n'était pas réellement très unie dirons nous

-Et donc vous voilà maintenant à la tête de la plus importante multinationale de la région… Ca fait quel effet ?

-Je l'avais déjà à moitié alors…

« très coopératif Monsieur Luthor »

-Eteignez donc cette « chose »…

« dictaphone coupé »

-Comment allez vous Chloé ?

-Et vous Lex ?

-A merveille

-Menteur

« et terriblement sexy »

-Que veux tu que je te dise ? Que je suis à l'agonie ?

-Lex… la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus c'était à son procès… il y a 5 ans

-Le rapport ?

-Lex ! Bon sang ! Réagis ! Tu sais très bien !

-Non

-Tu en es sur ?

-De quoi ?

-De ne pas te souvenir

-Que tu es partie juste après, que je ne t'ai jamais revue jusqu'à ce jour ?

-Tu m'avais dit que tu me rejoindrais

-Je suis venu

-Quand ? Un an plus tard ?! C'était à ce moment là que j'avais besoin de toi !

-Les affaires … que veux tu !

« ne dis pas ça… je t'en prie »

-C'est tout ce que j'étais pour toi ? Une affaire moins importante que les autres ?

-Parfaitement !

-Je te déteste

-Pas autant que moi

Je sens mon cœur qui se brise, petit à petit, me laissant le temps de souffrir de chaque coupure

Je me demande vraiment pourquoi j'ai cru que… non mieux vaut que je parte avant de perdre mon temps ! une fois de plus…

« Ne pas le regarder »

-Adieu Luthor, amuse toi bien avec tes affaires !

« Partir pour ne plus jamais revenir »

J'ouvre la porte, pour la dernière fois… rien ne me retiens ici. Tant pis pour mon boulot… Je suis quand même une Sullivan ! Je retrouverai mieux ailleurs. Je lutte contre cette envie de le regarder une dernière fois… Ne pas penser au procès, à sa fin, Notre joie de voir Lionel enfin derrière les verrous, pour 25 ans… les lèvres de Lex sur les miennes, dans un merci silencieux et pourtant si criant. Il était libre… Je sors du tribunal, je l'attends… des heures, des jours… pendant deux semaines je tiens à l'espoir fou de le voir arriver… Jamais il n'est venu. Mon cœur brisé, comme à cette seconde. Puis un murmure

-Reste

Je suis pétrifiée, aucun de mes muscles ne répond, je crois avoir rêvé, serait-ce… possible ? Non

Ce meme murmure

-Reste… s'il te plait

Je me retourne. Lex est tellement lui. Froid, impassible et pourtant je vois dans ses yeux une lutte impitoyable entre la tristesse et la colère. IL souffre ! De la mort de son père. Qui aurait pu ? même imaginer ?! non ! Il y a 5 ans… j'aurais pu et maintenant je redécouvrais cette impression de lire en Lex, de voir son ame tourmentée par la tristesse de ne pas avoir eu un père qui l'aimait vraiment…

Je m'avance lentement vers lui… iL me tend la main

J'hésite

Longtemps

Un voile de peur envahit ses yeux

Je tends ma main, mais pas assez loin

C'est à lui de la prendre

A lui de me montrer ce qu'il veut

Vraiment

Il me frôle de ses doigts et dans un ballet… nos doigts entament une lente danse où l'on réapprend à se connaître

-Reste avec moi

Je n'ose répondre

-Chloé

Ne pas pleurer

-Je ne te l'ai jamais dit

Ne surtout pas pleurer

-Mais

Raté

-Je t'ai toujours aimé et si je ne suis pas venu ce jour là

Mon cœur semble s'être arrêté de battre je vais enfin savoir

-J'ai eu peur, je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi

Petit cœur bat s'il te plait

-Mais j'ai changé et aujourd'hui

-Oui ?

-Je veux rester avec toi… pour toujours

Pas besoin de mots… mon geste exprime tout.

Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres

Oui…

Je reste


End file.
